1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing holder for a temperature sensor, which may detect a temperature of a battery, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional temperature-sensor fixing holder is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication 2001-289454. As shown in FIG. 1, a temperature sensor 1 measures a temperature of heated water running through a rubber tube 2.
A temperature-sensor fixing holder, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a clamp band 3 and a stop aid 4. A tubular pedestal 2a protrudes from the side surface of the tube 2. A receiving-hole portion 2b is formed at the center of the tubular pedestal 2a. In order to measure a temperature of heated water running through the tube 2 via the bottom surface of the receiving-hole portion 2b, a temperature-sensitive portion 1a disposed at the distal end of the temperature sensor 1 is inserted into the receiving-hole portion 2b. Under that condition, the temperature sensor 1 is prevented from coming out of the tubular pedestal 2a by clamping the side surface of the tubular pedestal 2a using the clamp band 3.
Further, a folded portion 4a of the stop aid 4 is hooked over a knob 3a of the clamp band 3, and curved portions 4b, 4b of the stop aid 4 are elastically linked to one end of a protective tube 1b of the temperature sensor 1. According to the above construction, the temperature sensor 1 is prevented from coming out of the tubular pedestal 2a by external force F1 acting along the axial direction of the temperature sensor.
The conventional temperature-sensor fixing holder, however, requires a plurality of independent components (the clamp band 3 and the stop aid 4) in order to prevent the temperature sensor 1 from coming out of the tubular pedestal 2a. Therefore, complication of fixing operations and increase in production cost are brought.
Additionally, lead wires 1c is directly exposed out of the other end of the protective tube 1b of the temperature sensor 1 in the exterior of the temperature sensor 1. Therefore, the lead wires 1c are liable to be cut off from the other end of the protective tube 1b by external force F1 acting along the axial direction of the lead wires 1c, and the lead wires 1c are also liable to be broken at the other end of the protective tube 1b by external force F2 acting along the radial direction of the lead wires 1c. 